Shine Iya Begining
by Xesene
Summary: New person for Sonic and friends in Sonic X. Fan-people are here and about them- BEWARE and enjoy! And will have bad language in later chaps.


Shine's Beginning

Fan characters I own Shine, Taffy, and Vicky,

**Disclaimer**: but I do not own Sonic, Shadow, etc.

This is my main character Shine's creation/beginning I will be writing more of her let's begin! _Chapter 1 _

It was late and still her battery continues before it shut down to recharge. Taffy had been working late again on the blue prints just as the day before. The blue Fox could not decide what create it for. Love? Family? Hope?

Sighing to relieve some pressure of this project, but no relief came *click* *click*

"It's time to recharge again, yet no work done." Taffy spoke out of thought.

"Nothing? Maybe you should've not started think of make an life from in the first place." A calm voice said.

"Vicky you should recharge your life fuel is down," Taffy said evenly.

"You mean sleep." Vicky corrected

"That's what I said… Vicky why was I created it may give a purpose for her." Taffy clack

"Taffy Mec I created you for an assistant and a robotic child," Vicky smiled upon Taffy with love even if she was a robot blue fox.

"hmm… you created me with love. But I wont a stronger purpose for this android besides being my child and your grand child. Maybe to love, or save, maybe destroy. *grinds* My power chips need to recharge I will use of thought maker to work in the star rise." Taffy said.

"SUN rise, Taffy" Vicky corrected

Taffy left her work passing Vicky on her way to the "Recharge" room with then other robots. Leaving Vicky alone to look at her plans .

"An android? Creating something made with flesh and bone… You have your work cut out for you my dear child." Vicky turns off the lights and headed for bed. 

A flame started to burn her thought away. Looking into the fireplace were the fire was Taffy had come up with nothing besides to fact the project she was working on was going to be her child. It had been 3 days since Vicky had talk to her yet she still had nothing, her gears turn inside her head to say work, work, work, work. But not letting her joints move to do the task.

_Maybe I could ask her when she's done _Taffy thought but then push it aside. I making her I will decide, but what? She continues keep thinking of what to do.

A little robot came up with a little glass of nuclear fuel and handed it to her. Though the robot had no form like Taffy she knew it felt as if it were happy even though it didn't know it was a severing her.

Taffy toke the cup and it's wheels turn to go back from were it came. She didn't wont the cup or to keeping sitting here for something else to happen.

So taffy brought herself up and began to walk into the hallway were you could see. The sea and its soft whitish sands from afar and the pool plus the garden, which was right outside the window, could not block the beautiful view. Even though she, Taffy Mec, was a robot she could feel its beauty.

Then it hit her.

When she was off this island when on the main land in some place called ....Something.... Square.... anyway there were a cartoon on that she got a peek at from a lady was say something about "… we owe are lives to Sonic the Hedgehog for his…." The cartoon sonic look real but he was to fast to be real. FAST! That's it she would make a hedgehog, a girl, to have really fast speed like Sonic! Giggling to herself about her project's new side she began to run to her work shop.

"It's almost finish." Taffy said with her arms bolts coming loose from all the stress she had put on it for the six months of almost endless working.

"That's great but you should rest… I mean recharge and fix yourself up." Vicky said with clear worry in her voice.

Looking at her arm taffy said, "Your right, I shall finish when the star is up in the middle of the sky. My the rock stone is up high in the night sky."

Sighing with relieve Vicky spoke to Taffy, "I can't believe you made an android with flesh and bone, your very skilled."

Taffy bolts tighten when she smiled and said, "I thank the made-up character Sonic for my success."

Vicky's eyes widen "… You know Sonic?" her voice a little shaken as she said it.

Taffy look into her eyes with the star like eyes she had and said, "Yes, well a little I saw 3 seconds of his show when he was running and then thought why can't some one real person have that speed."

Vicky look down at the android with her deep brown eyes and said "She has his speed?"

Taffy gears pick up pace as she said "No, well yeah kind of only 85.3412001% of his speed as I could make. See the four mental bars warp around her knees?"

"Yes" Vicky eyes went total focus on the girls knees.

"See how the two bars on each knee has a bar that runs through them." Taffy continues.

"Yes" Vicky started to shack.

"They go inside her leg where her boots start that mental help her run at high speeds. If she learns to controls this speed she will get as fast as the speed of sound and be to keep that speed up to a lest 2 hours ,with of course much training." Taffy finish.

With that she left the room to recharge with the other robots outside.

As Vicky look over the Android she thought _Taffy now there are three hedgehogs in the world with speed. And we'll be in danger if… HE ever finds out about her._

That's it for chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it ,and please let me know how you feel about the characters! And yes the android is my main character. No bad reviews **PLEASE!!!!! Because it's my first one.**


End file.
